THIS INVENTION relates to a gun for producing a flow of high pressure fluid. In particular, the invention is concerned with a gun for flushing vehicle cooling systems.
The invention will be described by way of example with reference to the use of the gun for flushing vehicle cooling systems. It should be appreciated that this is by way of example only, and the gun of the invention may also be used for other purposes.
Currently, flushing of vehicle cooling systems is carried out by first removing either the cap from such a system or one of the hoses from the radiator of the system, and then introducing water from a hose into the radiator. The hose typically is connected to a reticulated water supply. The water introduced in this way is not particularly effective in flushing the cooling system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gun which at least minimises the disadvantages referred to above.
According to one aspect, the invention provides a gun for producing a flow of high pressure fluid, the gun having a gun body with a grip and a barrel, a passage extending completely extending completely through the barrel from one end of the barrel to the other end of the barrel and a nozzle coupling at one end of the barrel and a valve at the other end of the barrel to which a hose for delivering fluid to the gun may be attached to allow the fluid to be introduced into the barrel through the other end of the barrel, an inlet into the gun body for compressed air or fluid, a sleeve in the barrel between the ends of the barrel in which the fluid introduced through the other end and the compressed air are mixed and through which the mixed fluids may pass to cause the mixed fluids to be ejected out through the nozzle and the valve being operable between two positions for allowing fluid from the hose into the passage and for preventing fluid from the hose from flowing into the passage.
The inlet for compressed air may preferably be in the grip. A control valve may be located on the grip for controlling the flow of compressed air into the body of the gun.
The gun may include a sleeve within the barrel for imparting spiral motion to the compressed air. The sleeve may be oriented within the barrel to direct the air to that end of the barrel spaced from the end at which the fluid is introduced.
The sleeve may have passages extending through it at an inclined angle to a longitudinal axis extending along the barrel.